


A Simply Wonderful Christmas

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: December 25th. 8:15pm. Perthshire.A Bus Kids Christmas Fic.





	A Simply Wonderful Christmas

“Thank you,” Jemma said, smiling up at her husband as he passed her the mug of hot chocolate, the cream piled precariously on the top of it. He returned the smile, settling down on the sofa beside her and wrapping his arm around her, holding on to her tight. She sank into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to the top of it.

“Have I ever told you how sickeningly sweet you two are?” Daisy asked from the other chair watching the two of them.  

Jemma laughed, before taking a sip from the mug and setting it on the coffee table in front of her. “I think you tell us every time that you see us. If I recall you did dedicate a lot of your maid of honour speech to it.”

“Damn right I did,” Daisy replied, reaching for her glass of wine, adjusting herself on the sofa so that she was more comfortable. A pause and then… “I can’t believe its been over give years now,” Daisy spoke a loud, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

“Six years in May,” Fitz spoke, looking down at his wife who had all but collapsed into him. He allowed his hand to come to rest on her slightly swollen abdomen, where the beginning of the baby bump was beginning to form. “And we’ll have this little one with us in May too.”

A smile swept across Jemma’s face, one that she was unable to help. This here, a Christmas with her family, the people she loved the most, it was all that she wanted in life. It was something that was so simple but so perfect at the same time, and before she really knew what was happening, tears started to stream down her face.

“Jemma?” Daisy asked, leaning forward before leaving her seat and crouching in front of her friend, while at the same time, Fitz stared down at her, wondering what was wrong. “Hey, Jems? What’s wrong?”

“I’m just…” she tried in between her tears. “I just…” she shook her head, reaching up and wiping away the tears with her sleeve. “I’m happy. I’m so so happy.”

Another kiss from Fitz was pressed to the top of her head when she said that, and she laughed, and smiled a watery smile. “I can’t believe I’m crying over this.”

“You are an incubator to an actual human being that’s messing with your hormones,” Daisy began to joke, when Peggy toddled over from her position in the corner, clutching a page in one hand. She made her way over to the sofa, climbing up onto her father’s lap. “I made this,” she said, passing the page over to Jemma, who accepted it with a word of thanks and a smile. “It’s us!”

Jemma examined the picture, her eyes taking in all the details. Peggy was right, it was all of them. Her and Fitz, Daisy, and the two dogs as well as Peggy herself, all of them opening presents beside a roaring fire and a twinkling Christmas tree. “I love it,” Jemma told you, smiling up at her daughter, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Want to put it on the fridge?”

A nod from Peggy was interrupted by a yawn. Fitz laughed at this, ruffling at her hair. “You tired monkey?”

The girl tried to protest but it didn’t work as another yawn escaped her. “C’mon,” Daisy whispered, reaching for her, and lifting her into her arms. “Let’s go get ready for bed. I’ll ready you a story, yeah?”

She looked as though she were about to protest but with a fist, she just rubbed at her eyes, and leaned in close to her aunt.

“Let’s go,” Daisy decided, and smiled down at the couple. “I’ll do this, don’t worry.” She raised an eyebrow, knowing that Jemma would protest, say that Daisy didn’t have to. “Relax,” she continued, watching as Jemma’s mouth opened, knowing that she was about to try and protest. “You’ve been running about all day, making food and what not, let me do this.” And after that, she turned back to Peggy. “C’mon, I’ll even read you that book May got you.”

And Peggy nodded, allowing her head to come to rest on Daisy’s shoulder. The Inhuman took off, and it wasn’t long before their two dogs, Pesto and Monkey got up from their corner where they were curled up and padded after Daisy, leaving the couple alone.

“God,” Jemma breathed, “as much as I love Christmas, it does really exhaust me.”

“I know, I’m sorry mum wasn’t here this year, you know how much she wanted that cruise.”

Jemma nodded, understanding. “They all did. I hope they’re enjoying it.”

“Trusting them, they are. You know the mischief they get into together. Heck, I think they had even planned out wedding before we even knew they had feelings for each other.”

A laugh from Jemma, knowing that was true. “I don’t doubt that.” A sigh. “I just…. This life, I didn’t think that I would ever enjoy it. Something so simple, but I do. I love it so much Fitz, and there’s… I don’t want anything else in life. I love it. I love you.”

“I know,” he replied, pressing a kiss to her nose. “I love you too.” And then he felt her cup his face, allowing her lips to dance over his. Because, as usual, Jemma was right. There was a lot to love about this life, and little to hate. It was perfect, it was simple, it was everything he didn’t know he wanted.

He had his wife, his family. He had everything he anted in life, and more.

And he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a multi-chapter bus kids fic but I was in work much much much more than I expected to be this week, so I had no time to do anything for it this weekend so I wrote this little short instead. I really hope that you enjoyed it, and have a great time, regardless of what it is that you celebrate!


End file.
